youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThePedanticRomantic
The Pedantic Romantic is an anime YouTuber who makes analytic content about anime. He created his channel on June 24, 2016, and currently has 80,000 subscribers as of October 2018. He's videos are typically between 3 minutes long and 10 minutes long, and never focuses on analyzing an entire series, but rather individual concepts in a series, or in the anime industry and/or fandom as a whole. He also has a vlog channel called The Pedantic Romantic Manic Antics, which is also where he uploads the Neotaku Podcast. Good Friends on YouTube 'Friends' *Digibro *Miragephan *Joji Matthews 'Boyfriend' *Zeria Videos Patreon The Pedantic Romantic's Patreon Introduction I've made the "Safe" but perhaps foolish decision to pursue a college education. Throughout my life my grades have been the only thing that could be called "top-tier," but now i"ve added videos to that short list, and those are a hell of a lot more personally satisfying and rewarding. This semester I am officially taking a "leave of absence," looking to see how much of an audience and patron base I can build up in an attempt to determine how viable this can be. I am slated to return to classes this spring, but hopefully, with your support, I can make enough money off of this to say "no, dad, I should totally drop out of college to post videos about anime to the Internet." There's no way I can stop making these things now; I'm addicted, but with your help, I can make them bigger, better, and faster. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per video ##The knowledge that you're helping to make the critical landscape of YouTube just that little bit better, along with being featured in a credits screen at the end of each video. #$3 or more per video ##Access to The Pedantic Romantic retrospective series. I think a lot about media, and I think even more about myself, so of course, I put a lot of thought into my own media. I'll do a short write-up of my thoughts on each of my videos looking back on them interesting production stories, regrets, any little tidbits about them that have crossed my mind (includes previous reward tier). #$5 or more per video ##For the low-low price of an overpriced coffee, you'll be featured at the end of my videos with a verbal shout out commending you for going above and beyond the call of patronage (includes previous reward tiers). #$20 or more per video ##You make a request; I'll sate ya request. If you've got a film, short film, OVA series, basically anything under 3 hours or so that you'd like me to cover I'll check it out and make a video on it. There's room here for you to request that I cover specific aspects of it, but it will ultimately come down to me having something of merit to say about them. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers). #$30 or more per video ##I've got some more time for you if you're ponying up this kind of green. Give me the one cour (~11-13 episode) anime you'd like to see covered and I'll set my analytical sights on it. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers $10 and under). #$50 or more per video ##$40 is enough to afford my dual-cour (~24-26 episode) analyzer. I'll make a video on a lengthier series of your choosing. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous tier rewards $10 and under). Stretch Reward Goals #$50 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can try to convince my Dad that I can drop out in order to pursue this as an eventual career. #$100 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$200 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a strong case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$400 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ## With this much support, I'll drop out and pursue YouTube full time. External Links #Patreon #Twitter Podcasts Neotaku The Weekly Weebcast MangaPod Book Club Category:YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers